Free! Eternal Love! Fanfic
by AkIGaMI
Summary: Mai just transfered to Iwatobi High from her hometown. She joined the Iwatobi High Swimming club and met Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. She joined the club to get rid of her fear towards water and because of that, she angered Haruka because he thinks that she doesn't enjoy and take swimming lightly. What will she do when she found out that she is housemates with Haruka?
1. Chapter 1 - The Transfer Student!

"Mai! I missed youuuuuu~ " A girl with green hair came running towards me and hugged me.  
"Sakaki! It's been so long since I've last met you! 5...6years maybe? " I said, hugging my childhood friend back.  
"I'm really glad that you finally decided to transfer to Iwatobi High. I was starting to get lonely. But...you really came at a weird time, you know. School just started a few weeks ago and you transfer here now. " She lets go of me.  
"It can't be helped. My parents kept nagging at me to study here. Seeing as my brother is the next successor of my father's bussiness, he wanted me to study in a better school and get a better job instead of doing it back at my hometown. "  
"Huh, it must be tough on you. Where do you live then? "  
"Father rented me a place near a beach, though I don't know what it's called there. He said that the owner of the place is out travelling with his wife, so it's only his son living there now. " I shrugged as I look around the school. "Anyway, enough about me. They told me that my homeroom teacher is...Amakata sensei? "

"Ahh...You mean Ama-chan? She's probably in the teacher's office now. I can't give you a tour right now because I need to get to my club meeting now, but I'll take you there. Just in case you're curious, I'm in the manga club. " She said as she started walking in the school building. I followed behind her.

"We're here! Ama-chan's the one that has a shoulder-length brown hair. " She looked around her and came close to me and whispered "She looks really kind but actually...she's kinda weird. " She took a few steps back and started walking away while waving her hand lazily at me. "Good luck! "  
"A weird homeroom teacher...I don't really feel comfortable about that. " I went in the teacher's office and started looking for a woman that has brown hair. _Ah, that must be her!_ I went over to her and saw her scolding four boys.  
"Seriously, how many times have I told you guys not to go into public swimming pools at night without permission- Oh, who are you? " She turned around from the four boys and looked at me.  
"Ah! Don't worry about me. Please, continue your scolding to these four good looking boys that looked kinda guilty, except for the blond haired kid there. He looks like he would do the same thing again later in the future. " I said pointing at them.  
"What?! Na-Nagisa! Promise me that you would never do that again- W-wait, I'm asking who you are. And, why am I taking advise from my student? Student...Ah! You must be the new transfer student! Mai Mizushima! " She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Well, took you long enough. "  
"Did you say something? "  
"Nothing. "  
She sighs and gave me a small book with the Iwatobi High on it. "That's the school's handbook, the school rules, functions, clubs etc. are all written in there. And as for you four... " She turned to face the four students. "I'll let go of Nagisa and Rei for now, but Haruka and Makoto. You two are their senpai, you two should know better about what's right or wrong. " She stood up and crossed her arms.  
"Sorry. " They said simultaneously and bowed.  
"Haruka and Makoto, as your punishment, you guys will have to take Mai here for a tour around the school during homeroom. She's in the same class as you and bring her back to your class when you're done. "  
"You're just saying that because you don't wanna give the tour to her yourself, right Ama-chan? " The blond haired student said as he ran out of the office before Ama-chan could hit him in the head.  
"Ahh! Nagisa! " Another student wearing a pair of red glasses ran after him.  
"Hahah... Nagisa is still the old Nagisa huh. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Tachibana and this is my friend, Haruka Nanase. Looks like we're classmates from now on. " The student called Makoto smiled at me and as I glance at the other student, Haruka, he doesn't even look at me.  
"Nice to meet you, Makoto. You don't mind me calling you on a first name basis, do you? Sorry, I just don't like formalities. "  
"O-oh. Not at all, you can call me anyway you like. In any case, shall we get started? "  
Makoto and Haruka showed me around the school...well, mostly Makoto. Haruka didn't say a word during the whole tour, he just followed us silently. We went back to class after the tour and Ama-chan told me to choose a club I want. I also found out that Sakaki's in the class next to mine.

"The swimming club? " I said slightly surprised hearing that Makoto and Haruka are in the swimming club. Class is over and I was asking Makoto about the clubs.  
"Yes. We were wondering if you wanted to join. "  
"Well... I have a fear of water. But I guess I'll join. " I said, a little unsure of myself.  
"No need. " That's from Haruka. "We don't need people like you that took swimming lightly. " He stood up and was walking away when I stopped him in his tracks.  
"No! I want in! Let me join the swimming club! I want to get rid of my fear of water! " I said confidently. Why I suddenly made up my mind in joining them? Probably because I was irritated at what Haruka said.  
"Do whatever you want. " He walked out of the classroom.  
I looked at his back in disbelief as Makoto comfort me. "He's not mad, you know. He just really loves swimming and wanted people to enjoy it. I'll give you the registration form tomorrow. You should go back for now, it's getting late. "  
"...okay. "

I walked around the neighbourhood of the adress ny father gave me and finally found the place which will be where I'm staying from now on. I knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, I saw Haruka standing there.  
"H-Haruka?! "  
"Mizushima? "

Yay! Anime! Fanfic! Free! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I'll update a new chapter every Wednesday so keep a look out for it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Housemates!

"HARUKA?! What are you doing here?! Wait, don't tell me. This is you're home? " I looked at him in surprise.  
"Yes. And you? " He asked back.  
"Is this not the place? " I whispered and handed him the paper with the adress on it. "Where is this place at? "  
He took the paper from me and looked at it. "Oh yeah, mom said something about a housemate. Must be you. "  
"You should've said that sooner! " I said and sighed. But stopped when I remembered that he was angry at me, or not according to what Makoto said. _Maybe I shouldn't anger him any further._ As I thought of that, Haruka went in the house.  
"Come in. " is all he had said before he went further in. I followed him in with my luggage.  
"Sorry for the intrusion. "  
Haruka suddenly stopped in his tracks, making me hit my nose onto his back.  
"Oww... Why'd you suddenly stopped? " I rubbed my nose.  
"Say 'I'm back' instead. You live here from now on. " With that he walked into the kitchen.  
"...I'm back...? " I said awkwardly, because I'm still not used to making this my home.  
"Welcome back. " He said with no effort at all. "You're room is upstairs, second room to the right. You should bath while I finish preparing dinner. " That's all he say as he prepares dinner, not even looking back at me.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks. " I went up to my room, put down my luggage and took a relaxing bath.

"Let's eat. "  
"Let's eat. "  
Haruka and I is eating dinner that he made, plain rice with fried mackerel. Both of us silently eats our dinner. It's kinda awkward. I look around as I eat and saw that the house is well kept and tidy. I looked up at him and realised something. _It's only the two of us here, it feels like we're newlyweds. Wait, the hell am I thinking about!? Of course not, he's just a friend, nothing more. Yeah, that's right._  
"-hima. Mizushima. " Haruka called out to me as I was thinking to myself. I came back to my senses and blushed when I realised what I was thinking and also because I was staring blankly at him. "Did you not like the mackerel? " He asks a bit sadly.  
"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean...it's delicious! " I forced a smile on my face. "S-say. You're not angry at me anymore? "  
"No. " And he continues to eat. Obviously not want to continue the conversation.

I stare at the ceiling as I lay down on the futon. I can slightly hear the sea waves outside. It's different from back at the countryside, there's no singing frogs or crickets can be heard and it's hard to see the stars here. I really miss being home, with all my family there. With that, I slept away into a deep sleep.

The next day...

Haruka, Makoto and I walked to school together. Makoto was quite shocked to see me but I explained to him what happened. Who knew Haruka would prepare mackerel sandwich for me, mackerel again. But I didn't complain since he went his way to prepare it for me. It's still kinda awkward being with Haruka, so I'm glad that Makoto's with us when walking to school. I've also learnt that they were childhood friends, along with two other people called Nagisa Hazuki and Rin Matsuoka. We've parted ways since I've need to get the club registration form from Ma-chan. As I was going back to my classroom, I saw Sakaki, my childhood friend, peeking at the corner of the hallway.  
I went up to her and asked, "Hey, Sakaki- "  
"Wahhh! " She jumped and at the moment she saw me, she calmed herself down. "Geez. You scared me Mai. Don't ever creep on me like that again. " She said while pouting.  
"Heh...Sorry about that. What're you doing? Peeking on the corner there. "  
She said nothing and gestures me look over the corner. She points at two students talking in the hallway. Looking closely, it's Haruka and Makoto.  
"Haruka and Makoto? Why're you doing peeking at them? Don't tell me...you've got a crush on one of them?! " I said with my eyes and mouth wide open, looking at her.  
"More like I wished they had a crush on each other...In case you didn't know I ship them together...and by that I mean in a romantic way...and by that it also means that I'm a fujoshi. " She said while still looking at them.  
"What? "  
She turned and looked at me, "What? Just updating you on what's happening in my life. "

In case some of you guys don't know, Fujoshi is people that enjoys imagining male characters from manga to anime, and occasionally real-life male performers, getting into romantic relationships, between men. I thought that it would be a good idea to put in a new character that is a fujoshi because seeing that Free! has quite a lot of fujoshi fans. Wait wait wait! Before you throw angry comments on me. Let me tell you this, I have absolutely no problem on whether you are one or not, and I do not think they're weird or something. I have a friend that is one and I am slowly kinda becoming one because of her... Anyway, I totally respect you for whatever kind of person you are, just do whatever you love and enjoy life the way you wanted.  
I'll update new chapters every Wednesday, keep an eye on it!  
▄︻┻┳═一... （○）  
I really love this emoticon...Dun know why...


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Member!

"You're a fujoshi? " I said as I was shocked to hear that.  
"Yeah. Is it really that shocking? " She said questioningly at me.  
"No. I mean, yes. Well, because you're quite pure back when we were young. I never thought that you... "  
"That's in the past you know. And now, Haruka and Makoto are my favorite ship out of the 12 other ships I have. I bet some of the readers ship them too. "  
"Who? "  
"No one. Anyway~ Now that I'm a fujoshi. I will turn you into one as well! Join the fujoshi side! "  
"Oh god NOOOO! "

"Mai-chan, here's the registration form that you wan- Uh hey, you okay? " Makoto came to my seat in class and looked at me with a concerned look on his face while handing me the paper. I mean, why wouldn't he? After being chased by Sakaki who is trying to turn me into a fujoshi while using the Star Wars reference by saying 'Join the fujoshi side!' God, I might get nightmares tonight.  
"I'm fine, kinda. Thanks for getting it for me. " I sit up straight and start filling up the form.  
"Once you're done, hand it over to Amakata-sensei, she's our club supervisor and meet us at the pool after school. Then we'll introduce you to the other members. "  
"Will do. "

~After School~ (Time skip cuz I lazy, Dun Judge)

"...And this is Mai Mizushima. " Makoto introduces me to the members of the club. Nagisa, Rei and Gou. Makoto is the club president, Haruka is the vice club president, Gou is the manager and Nagisa is the treasurer.

[A/N NAGISA GIVE ME ALL UR GOLD! ]

"Nice to meet you all! " I bowed and Gou came and talked to me.  
"Finally! A girl member! It's kinda boring with always hanging out with boys only. Glad that you came! Say why'd you join us? You like swimming? "  
Before I could answer her, Nagisa is suddenly hyped about something and started jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's have a party tonight! "  
"WHAT?! " All of use except Nagisa, said that simultaneously. With our mouths wide open and our jaws hanging, you know, like The Jaws movie where the jaw- okay, I gotta stop that.  
Nagisa continued what he was saying while all of us are still stunned. "A welcome party for Mai! We should celebrate on having a new member, right? "  
"Hahah. Why not? I think that's a good idea. " Makoto added.  
Gou thought for a while and said "Yeah, we should. After all, we worked really hard on recruiting new members and finally we got what we wanted! It's better than none. "  
"But when and where? We can't just suddenly rent a place now, it's gotta be all full. " Rei said concerningly.  
"Yeah we can. " Nagisa said without a doubt. "We'll have the party at Haru-chan's place! Tonight! "  
"Wait. You can't just decide that yourself. Haruka-senpai, can we? " Rei said to Nagisa while Nagisa pouts.  
"I'm fine with that. " Haruka said as he came out of the pool. He looks at me and said "Mai too, u fine with that? "  
I nodded back at him.  
"Huh? Why are you asking Mizushima-senpai that? " Gou asked.  
"Because Mai is Haruka's housemate now. " Makoto helped explaining to them about our situation. Rei and Gou is surprised while Nagisa just say.  
"Perfect! Let's go prepare for the party! "

Sakaki : "Hello! Sakaki here! The author, Aki, sent me here to talk to u guys today! She wanted me to tell you guys that about the fujoshi thing in this chapter... that's actually a true story. Heh. One of her friends is slowly turning her into a fujoshi and she wants me to send help... no, not gonna do that. JOIN THE FUJOSHI SIDE! "

...

Sakaki : "Oh yeah, one more thing. She almost, ALMOST forgot that today is Wednesday. Because she's busy with some things(school), and because she's working on a new project these days. BYE NOW~"


	4. Christmas Special PT 1

Hello, I'm the narrator of this Christmas special. Just like any other Christmas movies, there's always a narrator like me who has a deep voice. Anyway, let's slowly zoom in into our stars of this special. Ah, it seems that they have split into groups to prepare for the Christmas Party tonight. Haruka, Mai, Sousuke and Makoto will be decorating the place, as in, the party will be held at Haruka's place again. Sakaki, Gou, Reiand Rin will prepare the foods in the kitchen. Aichiro, Momotarou and Nagisa will do the shopping.  
First, let's see how the decorating team is going.

"BLUE! "  
"CYAN! "  
"BLUE! Everybody knows that blue is prettier than cyan! "  
"NO, cyan is more beautiful and elegant too! "  
They just barely even started decorating and Haruka and Sousuke had already started arguing about what colour of ornaments should they use. As they argue, Mai and Makoto stand aside not knowing what to do.  
Makoto looks at Mai with a face that says 'Should we do something? '. Mai seems to understand what He said and says to him, "I agree. Don't worry, leave it to me. " With that, Mai walks over to them, rolling up her sleeves. Makoto sighs a breath of relief after knowing that at least they had someone who knows what they're doing. But all of the relief vanished when Mai said something unexpected.  
"You two, shut up! We all know that everybody loves purple! So we should definitely use that! "  
Makoto, face palmed. Mai, Sousuke and Haruka continued to argue even more until Makoto decide to take matters in his own hand.  
"Guys, let's all calm down shall we? We should just put our own share of our favorite colors on. : ) " He said kindly to them, but the answer he got from them are..  
"NEVER! " And they continue arguing, ignoring Makoto.  
Makoto couldn't hold it in anymore and finally exploded. "SHUT UPPP! WE WILL PUT UP OUR OWN SHARE OF OUR FAVORITE COLOUR AND YOU GUYS WILL NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU OUT INTO THE COLD! "  
In the end, they all worked together and decorated the place with different kinds of colours like a good kid they are. Well, everybody is afraid of the angry Makoto after all. Now, it's time to check on the cooking team, shall we?

Everything is going well in the kitchen but... Rei... he kept wanting to change the ingredients of the original recipe. For example,  
"Gou, should we change the milk to soya milk? It's more heathier and less fat! "

"Sakaki-senpai, shall we change from melted butter to vegetable oil? Oh! How about grape seed oil? It's much healthier and organic! "

"Rin-senpai! Let's use- "  
"Rei! Just follow the what the recipe book gave us! You're gonna mess us all up with all you're stupid recommendations! " Rin scolded him for he was angry at him for the distraction he's been giving them. Rei looks at the ground sadly and nodded then walked back to what he was doing quietly. For the next few minutes, he's been quiet the whole time. Unlike when he first started, he was super excited at cooking and kept wanting to do a healthy dish for everyone.  
Gou went up to his brother and whispered to him, "Onii-chan, I think you went too far on him. Look, he's all sad now. Right, Sakaki-senpai? " She asked Sakaki who is standing next to him suddenly.  
Sakaki answers, "Well, I don't really ship them together or something so I don't really care if they argue and never talk to each other ever again and not even a slight eye contact between each other. " Rin and Gou looked at her shocked not the fact that she ships boys together, but the fact that she said something like arguing, not talking to each other, no eye contact might happen if they don't do something about it.  
Rin sighs and said, "I guess I did take it too far just now. "  
"Then what are you waiting for? Apologize to him. " His sister said to him.  
He walks over to Rei and awkwardly scratches his head and said, "So...umm...Rei? "  
Rei turns around and their eyes met each other's. "A-ah. Rin-senpai! I'm doing fine here! Following the recipe book just like you told me to! " He fakes a smile and averted his eyes from Rin while saying that.  
Rin saw that and said awkwardly, "Look Rei...I-I'm sorry. I took it a bit too far on you just now and... You know what, you can change up the ingredients for a bit. But just one dish! Okay? "  
Rei's eyes sparkles at the thought of that and says excitedly, "Thank you Rin-senpai! I will do my best to create the most healthy dish you guys ever eaten! " He went on and prepares a dish as soon as he said that.  
"H-hey! Just one dish! " Rin reminded him again.  
Gou and Sakaki watches them from the side and smiled as they made up with each other. Sakaki thought for a few seconds and said, "Nope, still not gonna ship them together. "  
Aww.. Everything is so peaceful now. And last but not least, the shopping team! I heard that they are planning something mischievious. Except for Aichiro, of course, he's a good boy.  
Nagisa and Momotarou left Aichiro alone, hurrying to somewhere, they did not say anything to Aichiro at all, looking at their faces, it's obvious enough that they have something planned in mind. Aichiro did not put much thought into it and just shopped for the things they needed for the party. While shopping he kept on worrying about them, "Geez. Where did they go? We only have 5 minutes left before we leave. "  
Meanwhile, what Nagisa and Momotarou are doing is...  
"Momo-chan, this plan is just genius! Bet they will all panic when they saw it huh? "  
"Of course Nagisa-chi! And also! This will make Gou-chan to fall in love with me! "  
"Yeah! Let's just make sure they don't see this. "  
"Oooh~ I feel like a spy doing this. AWESOME! "  
They walk away while taking a look at whats inside their plastic bag again and laughed. Whats they just bought is~ Not gonna tell you~ Just watch the next part~


	5. Christmas Special PT 2

Hello, welcome to part two of the Christmas special. Right about now, the Christmas party they held has started. And they are exchanging gifts, using the secret santa method, thingy or sonething.  
I'm gonna skip that because nothing special happens there. : )  
They decided to have a snowball showdown! Gou decided to just watch them go on each other because she knows how things can get with them. She helps them prepare hot chocolate in advance for them. They split into two groups!  
On the right! The leader who has shark teeths! Members who are all really kind, but don't look down on them because they look friendly! They will take you down in one shot when serious! TEAM RIN! Rin, Mai, Makoto, Rei and Aichiro!  
And in the other hand! The leader who doesn't really care at anything that doesn't involve with water! And members who are both strong and naughty! They might be in the naughty list of santa! TEAM HARUKA! Haruka, Nagisa, Sakaki, Momotarou and Sousuke!  
LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
Team Haruka starts off by gathering snow and making them into snowballs first! But what's this? Seems like Team Rin had everything planned out and is strategicly working together according to their plan! Aichiro and Mai are making snowballs and Rin, Makoto and Rei are making a fortress! Team Haruka saw this and copied them! Momotarou suggested that they do exactly what the other team is doing and copy them!  
And they start throwing snowballs at each other! Nagisa and Momotarou are throwing snowballs at them blindly, making the snowballs fly everywhere! Sousuke hides behind a bush and throws them, aiming at their heads. Haruka is trying to throw snowballs at whoever he sees but was distracted by his own teammate, Sakaki! Who kept on wanting him and Makoto to have a solo showdown on each other because she thought that by doing that, there might be romance in it.  
Aichiro panics and started to run while throwing snowballs. And one of his snowballs actually hit Sakaki! He was very happy and was jumping up and down in joy but was soon interrupted by a snowball in his face, which was thrown by Sousuke!  
Rei had become a victim of Nagisa's random snowball throwing and was outed! Makoto, the one who was by Rei when he was outed, sworn to him that he would avenge him. Keeping his word, Makoto spotted Sousuke, who is hidding behind a bush. But what Sousuke didn't realize is that one of his feet is poking out of the bush. Makoto aims it and~ missed it. He didn't give up and aims it again, and this time~ he missed it again. But he got him on the fourth time.  
Rin and Mai hid in the same fortress and together, they took out Nagisa and Momotarou together by hitting their hands which was sticking out the whole time because they've been throwing their snowballs blindly. At the same time Momotarou was hit, one of his snowballs hit Makoto!  
Now, it's down to Haruka vs Rin and Mai! Spoiler Alert! Haruka won in the end. How you say? Well, Momotarou gave him a cardboard secretly, saying that he should use that as shield and walk over closer to them while he distracts them. If he wins, he would give him tin mackerels. And Haruka won by just doing that, but it's not considered as they cheated since they didn't mention anything about rules.  
They all went in and enjoyed their hot chocolates and chatted.  
And suddenly Momotarou called Gou to follow him for a sec.  
"What's wrong? Momotarou? " Gou asked him while following him to the backyard. But just before she goes out, Rin stopped his sister. Momotarou panicked at seeing his plan fail.  
"Momotarou. Don't tell me that you are the one that hanged that mistletoe at the back door, are you? " Rin asked clearly angry at him for almost tricking his sister into kissing him.  
Momotarou laughed and said, "It's not all me. Nagisa helped planned this too! He said that if Gou kissed me, she might fall in love with me! "  
Rin sighed in disbelief and ordered them back to the living room. Rin went out to take down the mistletoe before anybody walks under it. Just then, Mai walks next to him. Both of them look above them just to find that the mistletoe is just above them. Rin was nervous as he didn't know what to do. Mai was the first one to say something.  
"Oh, look. A mistletoe. Well, I'm going back in now. Man, it's cold out. " With that, she went back in. Without even giving him a kiss. Rin blushed at the sight that he even expected something from her. Mai came again and told Rin, "Can you give me the mistletoe once you get it down? I have something in mind. " And she went and hanged the mistletoe elsewhere.  
Time went by fast and they all called it a day and went back. Everything ended in a very Merry Christmas!  
Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year! You know, with me being a narrator I have a wish. I wish that everybody would remember my name because I always appear in Christmas Movies as the narrator but nobody ever remembers my name. My name is-

Before we end, let me tell you about who ended up standing below the mistletoe together. It turned out to be Makoto and Sakaki! Just as Sakaki is about to say something to him, Makoto kissed her in the cheek. Sakaki stood there shocked and Makoto went home hurrily because he was embarrased. As Sakaki stood there stunned, she said one sentence only, "But you were supposed to kiss Haruka instead. "


End file.
